Sólo uno puede sobrevivir
by Fabi Vazquez
Summary: Ella se da cuenta que en verdad lo ama, su amor va en progreso... Pero una mala noticia puede llegar a separarlos... Harán algo que cambiará sus vidas contribuyendo a la su relación. Aún así sus dos amigos serán tributos en los 75 Juegos del Hambre...¿Quién sobrevivirá? ¿Qué pasará despúes? ¿Snow se saldrá con la suya?.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 12 meses aproximadamente desde que a Peeta Mellark y a mi nos coronaron vencedores de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.

Al fin pasaron las preocupaciones, el miedo y angustia que desde los doce años me invadían cada año al llegar el día de la cosecha, por fin, no tendré qué volver a preocuparme por ir a los jjuegs. Por fin estamos en paz, libres de juegos.

Prim descansa en el sofa de nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, con su horrendo gato junto a ella.

Una presion de mi pecho se va sabiendo que yo soy libre pero una mayor llega al saber que ella no; al saber que El Capitolio puede arrebatarme lo más preciado que tengo en un instante.

Hoy, mis preocupaciones solo aumentan, pues hoy El Presidente aunciará que tipo de Juegos quiere para el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

No se lo que le puedan llegar a hacer a la gente que amo pero aún asi mi compañero Peeta Mellark y yo no volveremos a preocuparnos más por las atrocidades de los juegos.

En tres días llegará el septuagésimo quinto aniversario de los juegos del hambre, lo que significa que también ha llegado el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco.

Peeta vendrá hoy a nuestra casa para ver el anuncio (invitación de mi madre) y ver a que clase de tributos tendremos que ayudar. La televisión que tenemos se enciende automáticamente con el himno de fondo y posteriormente hay solo comerciales referentes a Los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce, al mismo tiempo, alguien toca la puerta y asumo que es Peeta. Le abro y me mira con una triste sonrisa.

-Siempre es bueno verte, Katniss.

-Lo mismo digo.

Al fin lo invito a pasar y él se dirige hacia la cocina donde se hallan mi Madre y Prim preparando unos bocadillos.

-Buen día Sra. Everdeen, agradezco en demasía su invitación.

-No es nada Peeta, además, Katniss quería verte de nuevo.- En ese instante noto como se ruborizan mis mejillas, así que intento cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué contiene esa bolsa, Peeta?.

-Oh, nada más quería traerles algo de pan y no llegar con las manos vacías, además se lo mucho que te gustan los bollos de queso. -Sonrío con toda la sinceridad que puedo. -Gracias, hace meses que no pruebo algo tan delicioso.- En éste maravilloso momento me invade una extraña sensación, siento como se ruborizan mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que mi estómago comienza un largo recorrido por una montaña rusa que da miles de vueltas revolviéndolo, no puedo evitar mirar sus hermosos ojos, hipnotizantes, bajo estas rubias y largas pestañas, claros como el azul del mar. Justo en este momento tan perfecto en el que me encuentro admirando la belleza natural de Peeta, la voz de Prim es la que hace que me aparte del gran chico que tengo a unos cuantos pasos, para dirigirme hacia el televisor de la sala.

-Vamos, Katniss, Peeta, Madre, ya va a comenzar.

Me quedo parada justo enfrente del televisor y ahí está él, tan despreciable, tan frío, tan cruel y lleno de odio, es él, nuestro repugnante presidente, Coriolanus Snow.

-Acercate, ya va a comenzar- le digo al chico del pan. -él asiente.

Snow comienza su discurso ...

Nos habla sobre los Días Oscuros que dieron origen a Los Juegos del Hambre, sobre la primera revolución y sobre como todos los humanos hicimos lo imposible para acabar con nosotros mismos, después habla de los anteriores Vasallajes. Continúa, y cada vez mi corazón lleva un ritmo más rápido al no saber que clase de atrocidades serán incluidas en este Vasallaje.

-En este setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio de que ni siquiera la población más resistente puede sobrevivir a la justicia del Capitolio, solamente se aceptarán tributos masculinos en la arena, incluidos vencedores.

Después de escuchar las horribles palabras de nuestro presidente noto como el alegre y radiante semblante de Peeta se torna un tanto perturbado, se lo que debe estar pasando por su mente en este momento, se lo que debe estar sintiendo, tendra que volver a esa estúpida arena, tendrá que revivir los juegos, volverán esas pesadillas tan horrorosas que al mismo tiempo estarán obligadas a destruirlo, convirtiendose en su única realidad.

Lo único que puedo decir es:

-Peeta, ¿Estás bien?-vaya pregunta estúpida en estos momentos, bien Katniss, bien hecho- me reprendo mentalmente. Él no contesta, ha entrado en shock.-Me voltea a ver y sacude su cabeza. El anuncio que dió Snow el día de hoy no es más que otro de sus juegos para matar cada semilla de esperanza que pueda haber dentro de cada uno de los ciudadanos de Panem, no hizo más que destruir mis esperanzas y las de Peeta también.

-No. Tengo que ir...a mi casa. Sí, tengo unos pedidos atrasados.

Peeta sale corriendo por la puerta principal, sin una despedida o algo por el estilo. Corro detrás de él y logro tomarlo del codo. Me ve con lágrimas en los ojos y mi corazon se rompe. Quiero hacerle saber que estará bien, que sus posibilidades de volver a la arena son una en un millón pero el que sabe de magia con las palabras es él, no yo. Tomo su cara mojada en mis manos y sonrío nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo, Peeta. Es casi imposible que vuelvas a Los Juegos.

El sacude su cabeza y sigue llorando.

-No quiero ver a más gente morir, no cuando sabemos que podemos ayudarlos.

No se como hacerlo entrar en razón, como hacerlo dejar de pensar de esa manera. Así que lo beso.

No pensé en otra forma de hacerlo olvidar, aunque fuese por un instante, las palabras tan insensibles emitidas de la boca de Snow, el anuncio del que todo Panem fue testigo, ése que ahora mismo debe de estar torturando a Peeta sabiendo que podría volver a ése lugar, a ese del que todo Panem quiere liberarse, a Los Juegos del Hambre.

Vuelvo a sentir esa magnifica sensación que tuve la primera vez que lo besé, mi primer beso. Siento el calor que irradian sus labios al pegarlos a los míos, descubro que una de sus manos acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, pero como era de esperarse el beso llego a su fin y el tuvo que marcharse a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. "Verdaderos sentimientos".

Regreso a mi casa y me encuentro con mi Madre y Prim aún sentadas en el sofá.

-¿Cómo está?.- Dijo Prim refiriéndose a Peeta.

-Supongo que estará bien, es muy probable que no regrese a Los Juegos.

-Claro Katniss, hay muchos más chicos en el distrito, sería de verdad muy mala suerte que entre tantos chicos, saliera el nombre de Peeta sorteado, ¿no lo crees?.

-Lo sé, Prim, pero la suerte nunca esta de nuestro lado, nunca esta del lado de un vencedor, nunca esta del lado de Los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce.

-Katniss...- me susurra mi pequeño Patito.- Recuerda que hay que tener esperanzas, hay que verle el lado bueno a la vida, siempre tener la esperanza de que las cosas van a salir bien.

-Lo sé Patito, gracias.- me levanto y me dispongo a subir a mi habitación sin haberme sacado de la mente a Peeta, no puedo dejar de pensar en como me ruborice al ver su sonrisa, en como chocaron mi gris y el azul tan hermoso de sus ojos, en que sentí realmente con ese beso que no fue forzado, ni ante las cámaras, ni la gente del capitolio al entrar, me siento en la orilla de la cama y por un momento me detengo a pensar...¿Qué siento en realidad por ese chico? , ¿Porqué me siento así cuándo estoy con él?, analizo una vez más todos los besos, abrazos y miradas que para muchos pueden no significar nada, pero que para mi lo significan todo...

Oh por dios, es cierto, lo siento de verdad... Esto va más allá de los besos en la arena y las caricias frente a la cámara para un show más del Capitolio con fines de entretener a los habitantes, no quiero aceptarlo pero... Creo que sí estoy enamorada de él, del chico rubio, de ojos azules hermosos, del chico del pan que una vez me alimentó... ¡ESTOY REALMENTE ENAMORADA DE PEETA MELLARK!.

A la mañana siguiente decido ir a buscarlo, pedirle perdón por la manera tan insensible en que le dije que no lo quería hace unos meses y confesarle que mi amor por él va más allá de una actuación para el Capitolio.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llego a su casa, él abre con mucho gusto la puerta y antes de que pueda decir algo me tiro a sus brazos para fundirnos en un gran abrazo, pero hay algo que me impide seguir con ese hermoso abrazo. La presencia de Haymitch.

-Buenos días, cielito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto algo enfadada.

-Soy libre de ir a cualquier lado, ¿no, preciosa?. - Definitivamente Haymitch no ha cambiado nada desde que nos coronaron vencedores, es igual de arrogante que hace un año, su comentario sí que me ha hecho enojar así que decido retirarme y dejar lo que tengo que decirle a Peeta para más tarde.

-Si, si, claro Haymitch, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- responde arrogante. En seguida Peeta lo contradice y me dice:

-Por favor, quédate katniss, Haymitch ya se iba, ¿cierto Haymitch?. Haymitch asiente.

-Claro, los dejaré solos, no quiero incomodar más a la señorita. -Comenta sarcástico, lo cual me hace exasperar rápidamente. Se levanta del sofá donde estaba sentado y se retira sin nada más que decir.

Debo pensar bien en lo que le diré a Peeta, pensará que estoy loca..Meses atrás le digo que no siento nada por él, y unos cuantos después estoy pensando en decirle que estoy enamorada de él.

No fluyen las palabras, no se como expresarle éste maravilloso sentimiento que ahora sólo él lo provoca, entonces, en lugar de darle una gran explicación decido ser directa y segura de mis palabras...

-Peeta...-Le susurro y hago un breve silencio mientras me acerco a él.

-Dime Katniss, ¿Qué sucede?.- No se porque, tal vez sean los nervios que me están traicionando en éste momento o las mariposas que invaden mi estómago en éste momento.

-Yo... -musito con voz temblorosa- Yo... Estoy... Enamorada de ti.

El se queda perplejo y me cuestiona si las palabras que acabo de pronunciar son reales, por supuesto que respondo con un si. Estoy segura de que quiero estar con él, de que estoy enamorada de mi Chico del pan. Se que él sigue queriéndome, atrevida e inesperadamente pronuncio las palabras siguientes...

-¿Podemos intentarlo?- noto en seguida como esboza una sonrisa tan tierna que hace que me debilite, y su contestación hace que me ruborice de inmediato.

-Por supuesto Katniss, siempre soñé con que algún día pudiera éste momento ser mi realidad y no sólo una fantasía.

-De verdad, perdoname por no habértelo dicho, ahora sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu acompañante en todo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, quiero compartir mi vida contigo.- Peeta se ruboriza y yo me acerco a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Éste sin duda ha sido el mejor beso que le he dado a Peeta, éste fué diferente a los demás no como el que el que le di el día de ayer, no como los de la arena o el Capitolio, éste beso fue más tierno, mas largo y más intenso, es ahí cuando sucede, cuando ambos aseguramos el profundo amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, cuando sucede es como si las estrellas aparecieran en medio de una y lúgubre y fría noche, cuando sucede las nubes desaparecen, es cómo si de repente no hubiera nadie más, solo él y yo. Éste chico de verdad me hace sentir feliz, sólo hay una cosa más que no me deja continuar con él beso... Mañana es día de cosecha.

Me separo de Peeta y el me ve extrañado por soltarlo en un momento así, ambos guardamos silencio por unos minutos cruzando miradas constantemente hasta que es él quien decide romper el silencio.

-¿Qué piensas, Katniss?- me pregunta mientras se acerca y acaricia mi mejilla, pero no respondo.-¿Katniss?- me vuelve a hablar y le respondo como si no hubiera escuchado su anterior pregunta.

-Perdón Peeta ¿Decías algo?

-Si, te pregunte en que estabas pensando.- Suspiró antes de responder su pregunta.

-Mañana es la cosecha y...

-Tranquila, tú misma me dijiste que sería casi imposible que volviera a la arena.- me interrumpe.

-Lo se, pero ahora más que nunca tengo miedo que algo te pase. Si tu nombre saliera de la urna simplemente no se que haría, es la primera vez que me siento feliz de verdad y es gracias a ti- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Peeta puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Shh... Nada malo va a pasar, y si pasara algo estoy seguro que vamos a superarlo juntos, ¿De acuerdo, mi preciosa novia?- me sonrojo y me pongo nerviosa ya que me agrada demasiado que Peeta me llame así, lo que me hace poner aún más nerviosa es que rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y quita mi cabello dejando mi cuello descubierto, sus labios se acercan cada vez más de modo que al fin sus labios rozan mi cuello, cierro los ojo y él lentamente va subiendo hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Eres él hombre más maravilloso del mundo- le digo cuando deja de besarme.

-Eso no es cierto, hay mejores chicos que yo, por eso no llame tu atención hasta que estuvimos frente a frente en la cosecha, fué la primera vez que me me volteaste a ver, sin embargo ése no era ni el momento ni el lugar en el que esperaba hablarte por primera vez.-Realmente me sorprendí de que Peeta me dijera eso.

-Amor, deja de decir eso, para mi tú eres perfecto, eres diferente a los demás chicos del distrito... Eres amable, amoroso, tierno, dulce, cariñoso, ningún chico que haya visto en el distrito aparenta ser así. Tienes la capacidad de hacerme sentir feliz y segura tan solo mencionando un par de palabras, puedes tranquilizarme cuando sufro pesadillas y te quedas conmigo...¿Sabes?... sólo eso quiero.-Peeta me miró algo confundido.

-No lo se, ¿Qué es lo que quieres- me pregunto ilusionado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero dormir entre tus brazos cuando me atormenten las pesadillas, quiero susurrarte al oído que te amo, tomar tu mano, abrazarte, besarte.- Peeta sonrió e inmediatamente me respondió.

-Sólo tengo una condición- me quede extrañada y sólo asentí.- Juntos por siempre.

-Juntos por siempre- le respondo dándole un beso más.

Y, entonces el "Show" se vuelve realidad... "Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, los trágicos amantes del distrito doce."

Nos amamos de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. " El día de la cosecha."

Han pasado dos días desde que le confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos a Peeta, unos cuantos sucesos relevantes entre él y yo hacen que cada vez mi amor sea más y más profundo.

No quiero ni pensar que desafortunadamente hoy es el día de la cosecha, me aterra el simple hecho de pensar que mi Peeta podría regresar a la arena o que mi mejor amigo Gale podría salir sorteado.

No soporto los pensamientos que están apoderándose de mi mente en éste momento, no soporto la idea de que hay posibilidades de que alguno de los dos pueda ir a la arena, lo que me llevaría a perderlos para siempre.

Ha llegado la hora, la cosecha está por comenzar. Llegamos al Edificio de Justicia y comienzan a ordenar a los varones de modo que queden situados frente a el, a nosotras nos ordenan tras ellos, tras una banda blanca que nos separa de ellos.

Del Edificio de Justicia sale Effie con una peluca azul con un grande moño rosado pegado a ésta misma, un vestido azul con toques blancos por la parte de la falda, unos tacones que supongo que habrán de medir unos diez centímetros, me pregunto si no le dolerá caminar con semejantes tacones, trae un maquillaje con base blanca, labios rosados, pestañas postizas, y sombras color azul. Camina en línea recta hasta que llega al micrófono.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, al septuagésimo quinto aniversario y tercer vasallaje de los juegos del hambre. - mis nervios están aumentando con una frecuencia incontrolable, no puedo hacer nada y Effie sigue hablando.

-El primer varón tributo de este distrito es... -Dice mientras mete la mano en la urna y saca un sobre que contiene el nombre del tributo que estará en estos juegos, continúa abriéndolo cuidadosamente.- Rory Hawthorne.

-¡Soy voluntario como tributo!.- escucho gritar a Gale, de la misma forma que lo hice yo el año pasado y en ese momento se quiebra algo dentro de mi, porque ahora sí, podría perder a mi mejor amigo, y aún otro pensamiento sigue atormentándome... Peeta puede ser el otro varón que asista a éstos juegos.

Gale, ya está en el Edificio de Justicia y Effie procede a sacar otro nombre de la urna, lee el nombre...

-El segundo varón tributo es...- Y entonces mi mayor temor se cumple- ¡Peeta Mellark!.

Effie baja la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas porque al parecer le tomó algo de afecto a Peeta, justo en ese momento me llevo los tres dedos centrales hacia los labios para después extenderlos hacia ellos, mi amor y mi mejor amigo. Observo como toda la multitud me sigue y seguido de éste acto, ellos hacen lo mismo.

Lo último que dice Effie es la misma frase de siempre.

-"Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado. "

El alcalde Undersee, Effie Trinket, Gale y Peeta se meten al Edificio de Justicia.

Ahora siento como todo se rompe en mi interior, mi corazón se ha roto después de escuchar que Peeta y Gale irán a los Juegos, los pensamientos que me atormentaban tanto se han convertido en realidad.

Reteniendo las lágrimas salgo corriendo hacia mi antigua casa en la Veta y recargo mi espalda en un rincón mientras dejo caer el resto de mi cuerpo al suelo, y ya que no puedo contener más mis lágrimas, estallo.

Han pasado casi diez minutos y no puedo dejar de llorar, entonces una voz conocida suena tras de mi, pero no volteo.

-En lugar de estar aquí lloriqueando, deberías ir a despedirte de ellos, cielito.- Ahora se quien es. Haymitch. Decido no contestarle porque es demasiado arrogante y no estoy de humor para aguantarlo en éste momento.

-Así que... ¿No irás? - continúa diciendo.

-Si, si, si Haymitch.- le contesto todavía entre sollozos.

-Entonces vamos.- dice mientras me toma por el brazo para que avance sin perder más tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al Edificio de Justicia Haymitch me deja en la puerta donde hay dos agentes de la paz que me dirigirán hasta Peeta y Gale.

Tras la primera puerta a la que me dirigen está Gale.

De inmediato lo abrazo y le susurro al oído lo importante que ha sido y es para mi, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi y mi familia, por quedarse conmigo y le expreso también lo mucho que sufriría si él muriera. Todo este tiempo quedamos abrazados hasta que él rompe el silencio.

-Katniss, tengo que decirte que... Te he amado todo este tiempo, no es un amor como amiga sino como un amor algo más avanzado, lo lamento si te incomodo pero no podía irme sin decirlo.- Me separo de él y hacemos un incómodo silencio por casi quince segundos y después de ellos, me acerco lentamente a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Gale, eres mi mejor amigo y lo serás siempre, no importa lo que pase.-Odio ésta sensación, siento un horrible nudo que atraviesa toda mi garganta y los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, con mil palabras que quisiera decir pero no emito ni una.

Se abre la puerta y es un agente de la paz que me indica que mi tiempo para despedirme de Gale ha concluido.

Ese mismo agente es el que me dirige hacia donde esta mi Chico del Pan. Me precipito a abrir la puerta y tras ella se halla Peeta llorando desconsoladamente, me destroza verlo así. Me suelto a llorar mientras camino hacia donde está él y al fin, cuando estoy a un medio metro de distancia él toma mi mano y la pregunta que me hace a continuación me deja sin palabras.

-¿Crees que muera en la arena?.

-No lo se Peeta, eres fuerte, listo y puedes hacer aliados fácilmente, tienes patrocinadores y Haymitch podría ayudarte en la arena, como a mi el pasado año. - le digo y antes de que pueda decirme una palabra lo beso y rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y posteriormente...

-Te amo.- le susurro aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, más que a cualquier otra persona.- musita y se acerca para darme otro beso.

Thread, el jefe de los agentes de la paz llega y me arrebata tal vez el último momento de felicidad real en mi vida.

\- Es hora, debe subir al tren.- Comenta con una voz tan fuerte que me produce un escalofrío.

No lo había notado pero detrás de Thread viene también Haymitch.

-Cielito, te tengo una sorpresa, no te lo dije antes porque sabia que te negarías a hacerlo.

-Lo que sea que me vayas a decir será mejor que lo hagas rápido, me están matando los nervios.- le suelto enojada.

\- Serás mentora de Peeta y Gale. - Responde Haymitch mientras Thread espera en la puerta y Peeta nos mira incrédulo.

\- Bueno, vamos cielito- Al menos me alegra saber que tendré un poco mas de tiempo para estar con ellos, que éste no será el último momento.

\- Entonces vamos- digo mientras le extiendo una mano a Peeta.

El toma mi mano y nos dirigimos al tren, al subir, Gale nos mira como tristeza, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, al que amo es a Peeta, no a Gale. Peeta es mío y yo soy suya, cualquier otra cosa resulta impensable.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. "Por favor, Gale.

Hace quince minutos que subimos al tren y Gale no ha dejado de lanzarle miradas de enojo a Peeta(obviamente por mi culpa) ya que desde que subimos al tren no me he separado de él. Creo que ellos dos nunca se llevarán bien, tengo que hacerle saber a Gale que él solamente es mi mejor amigo, en cambio Peeta es el chico con el que quiero estar siempre, el que cada noche que sufro por las pesadillas donde estoy en la arena y me persiguen los mutos me rodea contra sus brazos, se queda conmigo y me susurra que todo va a estar bien, el que hace que se vayan mis pesadillas; hay una gran diferencia entre lo que siento por Gale y lo que siento por Peeta, así que tendré que dejárselo en claro; me separo de mi Chico del Pan para llevarme a Gale a un camarote para poder hablar a solas.

-Gale, ¿podrías venir un momento?.- él asiente pero Peeta nos ve con desconfianza, así que le hago un amable gesto insinuando que no pasará nada malo y su expresión cambia de inmediato.

-Si, claro Catnip, vamos.- me responde y salimos de la habitación dejando así solos a Peeta y a Haymitch, Gale y yo nos dirigimos al camarote que me parece lo ocupó Haymitch el año pasado, Gale se sienta en un pequeño banco que esta al costado de la cama y yo en la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno, ¿para que me quieres, Catnip?.- ahora ya no estoy muy segura de querer decírselo, romperé su corazón y pudiésemos dejar de ser amigos, se rompería un lazo de amistad formado en años; pero no encuentro otra forma de dejarle en claro mis sentimientos sin lastimarlo.

\- Pues... Verás Gale, tu eres mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, me has apoyado mucho, has cuidado de mi y mi familia, pero sabes que siempre te veré como mi mejor amigo, como un hermano, nada más, de verdad lo lamento, se que tu sientes algo por mi, pero... Yo amo a Peeta.- su cara se enrojece de furia rápidamente y comienza a gritar...

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices, Katniss?, ¿Porque no antes?, ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿lo sabes?... Creo que será mejor que terminemos esta amistad.-Genial, justo lo que predije, ahora ya perdí a mi mejor amigo.

-Por favor, Gale, son sentimientos que de repente aparecen, no puedo hacer que desaparezcan, por favor Gale, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes dejarme así, me destrozaría.- él se da la vuelta sin siquiera contestarme y se marcha azotando la puerta del camarote... Yo me dirijo donde se hallan Peeta y Haymitch.

-¿Y ahora, que le hiciste al galán, preciosa?- comenta Haymitch, al parecer se escucho todo hasta acá. El comentario de Haymitch hace enfadar a Peeta y le responde antes que yo lo haga.

-Déjala en paz Haymitch, al parecer no esta de humor para tus comentarios arrogantes.- Peeta tiene razón, además me defendió y de verdad se lo agradezco.

-Gracias Peeta.- le digo mientras me siento a su lado y tomo su mano.

\- No es nada Katniss.- me susurra amablemente.- y bueno ¿podrías decirnos que fué lo que pasó?

-Pues... Le dije a Gale que estoy enamorada de ti y pues, ya sabes... Yo le gusto desde hace años entonces se molesto mucho.

-Oh, tranquila Katniss, todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.- me dice, pero yo no respondo nada. Al ver mi rostro entristecido Peeta se acerca más a mi y me da un beso en los labios. - Te lo prometo, el te va a perdonar.

-¡El no lo hará Peeta, lo conozco!.- le grito mientras dos lagrimas se escurren por mi ojo izquierdo.-¡Es mi mejor amigo y lo perderé, no va a perdonarme!.

-Katniss, yo iré a hablar con él y lo arreglaré.- me dice antes de soltar mi mano y dirigirse a buscar a Gale...¡Cielos!, no los puedo dejar a solas, no se llevan bien. Un minuto después de que salió Peeta aproximadamente, me dispongo a buscarlos. Luego de recorrer el pasillo, los encuentro a los dos charlando sin conflictos, pero aún así decido acercarme más a ellos y escuchar su conversación.

-Por favor Gale, ella te quiere, eres su mejor amigo, no la lastimes así.- le dice Peeta enojado.

-Si, si, claro, como no. ¿No te das cuenta? Te ama más que a nadie, a mi no me quiere, cualquiera que prestase atención podría notarlo, te mira como si tu fueras quien pone las estrellas en el cielo, estando contigo ella actúa diferente, tú la haces diferente.

-Claro, Gale tiene razón a el lo quiero pero no tanto, a Peeta lo amo, me siento diferente estando con él, cuando nuestras miradas coinciden es como si de repente me adentrara en un bello mundo donde solo estamos él y yo, con su voz tan dulce susurrandome esas palabras tan maravillosas con las que solo él tiene la capacidad de hacerme sentir que estoy en un profundo sueño de amor.

-Tal vez tengas un poco de razón.- dice Peeta algo confundido.-No sólo un poco, me parece que tengo toda la razón. Lo mejor será que se vaya olvidando de mi, de todas formas es probable que muera en la arena y tendrá que olvidarme algún día.- Se pone a la defensiva Gale

.- ¿A caso eres idiota? No vas a luchar ni un poco más por ella, yo se que en el fondo que también a ti te quiere. -Gale se exaspera rápidamente y está a punto de darle un golpe a Peeta debido a tan bochornosa conversación y su pequeño "debate" por saber a cuál de los dos querré más, así que antes de que el puño de Gale pueda hacer contacto directo con el rostro de Peeta decido salir de mi escondite de una vez por todas e interponerme entre los dos.

-¡De acuerdo, detenganse, es suficiente! -grito- parecen un par de niños pequeños, les agradecería que dejen de estar discutiendo sobre mis sentimientos hacia cada uno, a los dos los quiero y lo digo en serio. Claro a ti Peeta, bueno contigo es diferente, sabes a que me refiero, él se acerca a mi, me toma por la cintura y me da un beso sin importarle su reciente discusión con Gale.

Mientras Peeta me besa sólo puedo escuchar los pasos de Gale alejandose así que aparto a Peeta.

-Gale, por favor espera.- él se detiene pero solo es para voltarse y gritarme.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, eres una hipócrita, hace unos minutos me pides perdón y ahora te besas con él- dijo fulminando con la mirada a Peeta- justo enfrente de mi.

-Gale, es mi novio y tú eres mi mejor amigo, por favor inten...- no pude continuar la palabra porque los labios de Gale ya habían hecho contacto con los míos.- Peeta, quien nos observaba desde lejos y corrió hacia nosotros enfadado mientras yo le soltaba una bofetada a Gale.

-¿Que te sucede idiota?- lo empuja y le grita Peeta.

-Yo la conocí mucho antes que tú.- se pone a la defensiva Gale.

-¿Y?, nunca la hiciste sentir como yo lo hago ahora, ella me ama a mi ¿No entiendes?- Peeta le dice en tono agresivo y me besa una vez más.

Gale se aparta de nosotros esbozando una sonrisa triste, intento seguirlo pero Peeta me toma la mano lo que impide que vaya tras Gale. Y es en éste momento cuando me doy cuenta que ni siquiera mi Chico del Pan pudo ayudarme a solucionar la discusión que tuve contigo Gale, ya nada podrá arreglarlo, tengo que resignarme a perder a mi mejor amigo. Es difícil aceptar que a una de las personas más importantes en tu vida pudieses perderla para siempre, por una estúpida discusión o los malditos celos. Cada vez mi mundo se derrumba más, cada vez aumenta la cifra de pesadillas que me atormentan, pesadillas donde me persiguen mutos con los ojos de Cato.

Unas pesadillas vueltas realidad que implican perder a mi mejor amigo, y en un futuro la posibilidad de perder a el amor de mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

En pocas horas estarémos en el Capitolio y me aterra pensar en lo que sucederá.

Las horas pasan rápidamente y por fin llegamos al Capitolio donde nos están esperando Cinna y Portia, se nota que nadie escatimó en los gastos para éste 75 aniversario. El centro de entrenamiento es más nuevo que el del año pasado, llegamos al mismo Penthouse del año pasado y noto que algunos muebles son más nuevos, algunas paredes las han pintado y algunas habitaciones las han remodelado. Seguro quiere Snow ver mas felices que nunca a los vencedores para despues obligarlos a morir me digo a mi misma. Los cuartos de Peeta y Gale son hermosos y demasiado modernos.

Effie nos llama al comedor para sentarnos a charlar sobre el desfile de tributos que será ésta noche y degustar las delicias que acostumbran a comer aquí en el Capitolio. Nos reunimos todos alrededor de la mesa, mi Chico del Pan, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Gale, Portia y por supuesto yo, la mesa ya está servida y de inmediato comenzamos a tomar todo lo que se nos antoja, yo tomo una sopa de alubias deliciosa, tengo mucha hambre así que también me sirvo un poco de caldo de ternera con algunas verduras finamente picadas y termino con un delicioso pollo relleno de una salsa de naranja exquisita y dos bollos de queso que son mis favoritos, apenas muerdo el pollo y el suculento sabor de la salsa de naranja deleita a mis papilas gustativas, la comida es deliciosa y deseo probar un poco de un pastel color rosado con perfectas flores azules, tan perfectas que parece que mi Chico del Pan las hizo, relleno de pequeños trocitos de fresa. Terminando, Effie comenzó a hacer varios comentarios sobre el desfile de tributos de esta noche. Todos ya estabamos desesperados por los comentarios de Effie hasta que Cinna decidió interrumpirla.

-Bueno, ya Effie, tengo que llevarme a los muchachos para el desfile, vamonos- dice haciendo señas a Peeta y Gale.-Tu también acompáñame Katniss.

Me quedo pensando para que me querrá pero aún así los acompaño, caminamos mientras sigo pensando y una persona me hace salir de mis pensamientos: Peeta. Me toma por detrás por la cintura voltea mi rostro para darme un beso en los labios.

-Camina más deprisa mi Chica en Llamas.- me dice con una sonrisita tierna pero al mismo tiempo burlona.

-Me pierdo en sus ojos azules tan hermosos y le devuelvo el beso.

Llegamos a un cuarto donde hay demasiados diseños hermosos que por supuesto Cinna diseñó pero en especial hay dos que llaman mi atención. Son dos atuendos negros totalmente y están apartados del resto. No tienen nada en común con los demás diseños, en ese instante Cinna les entrega precisamente esos dos trajes a Gale y a Peeta, todo cambia cuando se los ponen.

Cinna oprime un botón en la manga del atuendo y comienzan consumirse en chispas de fuego lo que los hace parecer carbón.

Son parecidos a los del año pasado, ambos siguen sacando chispas y en realidad se ven magníficos.

-¿Que te parecen, Katniss?- me dice Cinna con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Están hermosos, creo que nunca habías hecho unos mejor-respondo a su comentario con una sonrisa de abundante felicidad.

-Sabía que te gustarían.-añade.

-No sólo a ella, todos los patrocinadores, todo el Capitolio y todo Panem estará encantado con estos nuevos y renovados diseños Cinna.-Comenta mi Chico del Pan con su voz tan dulce y tierna como siempre, haciéndonos sentir maravillas con la magia de sus palabras.

-Oh, muchas gracias Peeta.-agrega Cinna amablemente y con una sonrisa.-¿Y tú?¿Qué piensas muchacho?¿No dirás nada?-Espeta Cinna dirigiéndose a Gale. Pero Gale contesta fríamente, cortante y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Son buenos, no es gran cosa.

Me quedo asombrada y un tanto enojada y puedo notar que las expresiones de los rostros de mi Chico del Pan que está a mi lado y Cinna que está posado frente a mi se tornan en la que tengo yo: Asombrada, indignada y molesta por el comentario de mi ex- Compañero de Caza.

-Son mejor que eso. No sabes apreciar los buenos trabajos de un diseñador tan magnífico como Cinna.- Grita exasperado mi Peeta.

-¿Quieres callarte, panadero?

-Bueno, bueno, basta, dúchense una vez más y regresen conmigo para el desfile. Tu te quedas conmigo, Katniss.-asiento.

Le doy un beso a mi Chico del Pan y veo como se aleja y, detrás de él, Gale.

Volteo a ver a Cinna.

-¿Para qué me quieres aquí?-le digo a Cinna amablemente.

-Necesito que les des instrucciones de que hacer en el desfile, ya que yo no estaré, tengo que hacer otras cosas, ¿De acuerdo, Katniss?- agrega mientras me aparta un mechón de la cara y lo acomoda tras mi oreja.

Después de unos quince minutos mi Chico del Pan regresa (con Gale, obviamente), Cinna los arregla en un instante y se marcha.

Nos dirigimos al patio principal y ya están ahí todos los demás tributos. Justo en ese momento, Haymitch comparece frente a nosotros, les da consejos a Peeta y Gale (me libra de tener que hacerlo) y se vuelve hacia mi.

-Cielito, somos sus mentores, deberías decirles algo antes del desfile.- alega.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Haymitch. ¿Quieres?.

-Tranquila, preciosa. Si no vas a darles consejos, al menos consígueles aliados.- me dice, arrogante.-¿Quieres?- agrega imitándome.

Le hago una mueca y le doy la espalda, alejándome de él. Sólo conozco a dos tributos que tal vez podrían ser de mi ayuda: Finnick Odair del Distrito 4 y Blight del Distrito 7, aunque sólo decido ir en busca de la ayuda de Odair.

-Hola Finnick.

-Katniss. ¿Cómo has estado?- comenta con voz seductora y como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Supongo que bien. ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?. -Le cuestiono y suspira.

-Es una lástima lo del Vasallaje. Tú... Tú estarías a salvo y sin preocupaciones, viviendo feliz y gozando de tus riquezas junto con tu... Novio.- no se porque hace mayor énfasis en la palabra Novio.

-Bueno...-pone un dedo sobre mis labios y me interrumpe.

-Y yo, estaría tranquilo, con mi esposa, Johanna Mason, ella es del Distrito 7.

-Lo siento.- añado.

-Lo se Katniss, yo también.- se da la vuelta y tiene intenciones de marcharse. Así que lo tomo por el antebrazo y lo detengo.

-¡Aguarda!, no es precisamente de como hubieran sido nuestras vidas si no estuviéramos aquí de lo que quería hablar.

-¿Quieres qué?¿Que me alíe con tu novio y el otro chico?- su pregunta me extraña porque es justo lo que he venido a pedirle.

-Entonces, ¿Lo harás?- le suelto.

-De acuerdo.

-Finnick, un favor - me acerco a él.

-Dime, Chica en Llamas, ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

-Tu esposa es del Distrito 7 y aquí hay un vencedor del mismo Distrito.

-¿Blight? Oh, claro, es un viejo amigo, le diré de la alianza.

-Te lo agradezco, Finnick.- veo que mi Chico del Pan se acerca a nosotros y al mismo Tiempo Finnick se aleja y me dice.

-Ten un buen día.- asiento.

\- Peeta y Finnick se cruzan en el camino y Finnick saluda a mi Chico del Pan por su nombre y Peeta responde a su saludo.

Llega a mi lado, le doy un beso y me toma de la mano, y así nos dirigimos hacia donde están ya todos los tributos preparados. Peeta y Gale se suben y le menciono a mi Chico del Pan.

-Apriétalo cuando estés listo- señalando el botón de la manga de su traje.

Comienzan su recorrido, mostrándose a todo Panem, los patrocinadores aplauden todos unánimes apreciando los atuendos de los tributos, en especial los de Peeta y Gale. Al mismo tiempo Peeta oprime el botón de su manga y al instante y ambos atuendos comienzan a consumirse en llamas. El publico aplaude, grita, lanza cientos de flores. Me alegra lo que ha logrado Cinna, admiro su trabajo y sus diseños.

Todos los carros se sitúan en orden frente al palco donde se halla Snow. Él les da la bienvenida y les desea.

- _Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado._.- Claro, él no tendrá que morir en una arena, esta tranquilo, divirtiéndose al ver como veinticuatro personas inocentes son llevadas a la arena y sólo uno puede vivir, mientras que los veintitrés restantes no les importan a nadie. Mi Chico del Pan y yo tuvimos suerte al salir vivos el año pasado, pero las pesadillas hacen que revivamos los juegos, las pesadillas tan espantosas, de las que sólo mi Chico del Pan puede reconfortarme, con sus fuertes brazos, sus hermosos ojos azules y sus cálidas palabras tranquilizadoras y de amor. Maldito Snow, por tu culpa tenemos que ver como nuestros seres queridos mueren en esa estúpida arena, ¡te mataré! pienso frustrada.

Los carros dan la vuelta y finalizan con notoriedad.

Mi chico hermoso de ojos azules tan bellos y cabellera con bucles dorados se acera a mi y tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un cálido beso en los labios.

-Mi vida, estuviste maravilloso, ganaste la atención de todos.- le comento y recorro acariciando con mi mano de su oreja izquierda hasta su pómulo derecho.

Noto que Gale nos mira con discrepancia, pero no le tomo demasida importancia, sé que sigue enamorado de mi, se que le dolió al igual que a mi el que nos hayamos dejado de hablar, pero si él no se dispone a hacer algo para arreglar todo ésto, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer.

Así que tomo a mi Chico del Pan de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el Penthouse.

Disfrutamos el tiempo que tenemos juntos porque no se si dentro de unos días lo vuelva a ver.

 ** _Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer_**

Nos despertamos juntos y nos dirigimos al comedor, donde sólo está Haymitch.

-¡Vaya, la parejita ya despertó!- murmura.

-¿Qué dijiste, Haymitch?-le pregunto.

-Nada, cielito, siéntense, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-Dinos, Haymitch.- añade Peeta.

-Miren, estos dos vencedores-dijo haciendo referencia a Finnick y Blight.- y sus familias están muy enojados por lo del Vasallaje, harían cualquier cosa para detener los juegos. Faltan un par de días para las entrevistas pero sugiero que Gale y tu Peeta, hagan lo mismo, no sé.

Si quieren sobrevivir traten de parar los juegos.

Mi Chico del Pan y yo nos quedamos atónitos, ¿Qué van a hacer para parar los juegos? ¿Cómo lo van a hacer? ¿Y si no lo logran? Esta serie de preguntas recurrentes me pasan por la mente y no logro encontrar la respuesta.

Es posible que den todo por parar los juegos, pueden inventar una enfermedad, una excusa, o algo por el estilo, si no logran pararlos, tendré que resignarme a perder a uno o tal vez a los dos. Si, esa es la respuesta.

Y justo cuando encuentro todas las respuestas, la vida me cambia todas las preguntas.

¿Qué hará Snow en caso de que los vencedores intenten parar los juegos? ¿Los mataría personalmente?, ¿Los torturaría o los convertiría en Avox? ¿O aseguraría su muerte en los juegos?

Nuevas preguntas, y esta vez no logro encontrar las respuestas, no se que es lo que decidirá hacer Snow en caso de que los vencedores impidan el inicio de los juegos.

Es mi Chico del Pan el que me saca de esos pensamientos dándome un beso y tomándome por sorpresa.

-Mi preciosa Chica en Llamas, quiero disfrutar, tal vez los últimos días que tenga contigo.

-Pues andando- le susurro al oído y posteriormente me levanto y tiro de su mano.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto y entrando, él se sienta sobre la cama y yo me siento sobre sus piernas. Tomo su rostro y pego sus labios con los míos, sus suaves, cálidos y tiernos labios. Lo amo más que a mi vida y haré lo que sea para mantenerlo con vida. Él es sin duda el amor de mi vida, no permitire que me aparten de una de las personas que más amo en el mundo.

Quiero formar una familia con él, quiero ser feliz a su lado y quiero terminar con las malditos Juegos.

-Te amo, mi Chica en Llamas.- musita mi Chico del Pan.

-Yo te amo más y quiero ser feliz para siempre contigo.- respondo conteniendo lágrimas porque se que si va a la arena las posibilidades reducen en demasía.

-Te prometo que haré lo imposible por quedarme contigo.-agrega mi Chico del Pan.

-Entonces.¿Te quedaras conmigo?.- susurro entre sollozos.

Él me da un lárgo beso que me provoca un sin fin de emociones, me recuesta sobre su regazo, toma mi mano y con su otra mano me rodea en forma de un pequeño abrazo, posteriormente mientras comienza a apretar mi mano, me susurra.

-Si, siempre.❤

 **Volví :DD**

 **¿Les gustó? Ya estaré actualizando más seguido y haré un poquito más largos los capítulos.**

 **Saludos.! :***

 **- _KatnissMellarkHawthorne. :') :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Recordando las palabras de mi Peeta una y otra vez en mi mente me ruborice y lo besé.

-Tu eres mi vida entera, sin tí, yo no sería nada.-me musita.

Me estremecen en este instante las palabras de el Chico más guapo del mundo: Peeta. Me quedo pensando...«Soy una chica demasiado afortunada de que el Chico por el cual todas morían en la escuela, el chico de los rizos dorados mas perfectos del mundo, ese chico de los sentimientos más hermosos, la sonrisa más tierna y los ojos azules incomparables que son la octava maravilla del mundo; de que ese chico, el Chico del Pan. ¡MI Chico del Pan! Se haya fijado en mi.

No puedo creer lo estúpida que fuí al no haberme fijado antes en él; veía como mis amigas y compañeras morían por que él las mirara tan solo una vez mientras que yo me quedaba ahí, inmóvil, indiferente e inmune a sus miradas, o a los actos que a otras chicas les podría parecer la cosa más atractiva del universo. De vez en cuando soltaban exclamaciones cómo:

-¡Dios! ¿Ya vieron lo guapo que se ve hoy Peeta?

-Peeta es el chico más guapo de toda la escuela.

-¡Delly! ¡Katniss! Tienen que ver el cabello de Peeta.

Pero en realidad nunca me interesé en él ni aunque los rumores de que estaba profundamente enamorado de mi corrian por todo el Distrito 12... Y cuando descubrí que todo era cierto fué de la peor manera que pudo haber..."Él conmigo en Los Juegos del Hambre". Mi manera de actuar comienza a hacerme sentir culpable de herir sus sentimientos fingiendo un supuesto romance para sobrevivir, diciéndole que me es indiferente.

Pero de repente ocurrió, ocurrió que días después comencé a verle el lado bueno, comencé a sentirme atraída por él y estaba totalmente dispuesta a confesarle todo lo que de verdad sentía.

Y entonces ocurrió en un segundo mi vida cambió, él la cambió haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.»

Otro tierno y cálido beso del Chico que más amo en el mundo me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Posteriomente se aparta con calma de mi y ...

-¿Pasa algo?- me cuestiona por la manera en que hace unos minutos me quedé en silencio pensando.

-No mi vida, no pasa nada.-Susurro mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos y me acerco para continuar el beso que me dió anteriormente.

Dormimos juntos y abrazados. Siento sus labios en los mios y una de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla y me doy cuenta de que ha amanecido y ésta noche no he tenido pesadillas.

-Preciosa, buenos días.- dice mi Peeta pasando su mano por mi frente.- esbozo una sonrisa de agobio y ternura.

-Buenos días.- agrego mientras lo abrazo.

Nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos al comedor donde ya todos están reunidos para el y Gale se apresuran a comer, ya que tienen que bajar cuanto antes a entrenar, los demás no nos damos prisa y disfrutamos cada bocado.

El tiempo que pasa Peeta alejado de mi me parece eterno.

Después de algunas horas regresa mi Chico del Pan y me platica como fué su entrenamiento.

-Bien, mi hermosa Chica en Llamas, fué algo agotador. Gale se alejó de mi en cuanto llegamos, yo me dirigí hacia unas esferas, al parecer de metal extremadamente pesadas y comencé a lanzarlas para trabajar mi fuerza. Subí por una red tejida con cuerda y en un instante sentí que resbalaba pero me sujeté fuerte, fué como si estuviera escalando un árbol, después puse en práctica mi habilidad para camuflajearme entre los árboles y otros ejercicios que no fueron muy importantes.-platica con un tono agotado.

-Oh, muy bien mi amor. - añado mientras acaricio su frente mojada y paso una mano por su empapado y hermoso cabello rubio.- Snow avisó que mañana será el último día de entrenamiento y ya no nos dejarán entrenar a los tributos horas antes de ir a la arena.

-Pues... No hay problema. ¿Haymitch y tú nos entrenarán mañana, verdad?.

-Claro que si, ahora descansa un poco.- musito.

Él toma mi mano y me dice...

-Yo no voy a ningún lado si tú no vas conmigo.- me abraza, me da un beso en los labios y por primera vez oprime fuertemente con sus dientes mi labio inferior... Y en verdad me gusta.

Me aparto de él sólo para responderle.

-Pues andando.- lo tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación.

Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados y entrelazamos nuestras piernas.

-Cántame una canción.- Me susurra.

Le doy un beso en la frente y asiento.

 _"En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

 _hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

 _recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

 _y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

 _Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

 _las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

 _tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

 _y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará."_

Poco a poco se duerme entre mis brazos. Rodeo con mi dedo el borde de sus labios y finalmente lo beso, unos minutos después me quedo dormida también.

Cuándo despertamos ya es hora de la cena, al parecer hemos dormido todo el día.

En el comedor están sólo Haymitch y Effie. Y me sorprende lo que veo.

-¿Es mi imaginación o están tomados de las manos?- le digo a Peeta entre dientes. Él se acerca a mi oído y me responde.

-Es tu imaginación porque acaban de soltarse y ahora se están besando.- soltamos una pequeña risita, lo que hace que captemos su atención. Se apartan rápidamente, se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosos mientras Peeta y yo nos miramos conteniendo la risa.

Haymitch tose y Effie le voltea una bofetada.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o perderé mis modales!.- le grita.

Haymitch sólo esconde la cabeza.

Mi Chico del Pan me voltea a ver y me susurra.

-¿Te das cuenta de que son pésimos para fingir?

-Estoy de acuerdo. - ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Effie nos dijo que nos sentáramos a comer y comemos tranquilamente hasta que Haymitch rompe el silencio.

-¡Vaya! Han dormido la mayor parte del día, supongo que mis dos vencedores no tienen sueño y... Habrá acción ésta noche.- comenta y de inmediato rie.

Ahora es mi turno y el de Peeta de ruborizarnos.

-Creo que hemos terminado, ¿No, Katniss?. - cambia rápidamente el tema mi Chico del Pan.

-Si, si, claro, terminamos. ¡Vámonos Peeta!.- tomo su mano y vamos a su cuarto.

Unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio por el bochornoso comentario de Haymitch y después, él se recuesta, y me señala que me acomode a su lado.

Me recuesto en su pecho, él baja su mano y la entrelaza con la mía.

Subo mi cabeza y dirijo mi mirada hasta sus ojos donde sus perfectos ojos azules brillan en cuanto se encuentran con los míos.

Me da un beso, más intenso, más sensual y doloroso por la sensación de sus fuertes dientes en mis labios.

«Oh, vaya éste beso definitivamente ha sido el más largo » pienso.

El beso no para y es realmente placentero... Él dirige su mano a la parte inferior de mi blusa, encuentra el borde y comienza a deslizar hacia arriba su mano sobre mi piel, llega al inicio de mi _Brassiere_ y me pongo nerviosa.

Mi madre ya me había hablado sobre ésto, pero aún así no tengo idea de que hacer así que Peeta y yo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos.

«Me alegra que él sea el primero... Y el último, y al parecer yo también seré la primera, y la última.», Ėl me quita la blusa, deshace mi trenza, me toma el cabello suelto y me atrae con fuerza a su boca, yo comienzo a desabotonar su camisa y después la arrojo al suelo; se coloca encima de mí. Recorro su cadera hasta llegar al cinturón, lo desabrocho, desabrocho también su pantalón y termino bajándole los boxers. Baja hasta toparse con el borde de la falda que llevo puesta y un segundo después ya está bajo mi falda, llega a mi zona íntima. Arranca en un solo movimiento mi falda y entra en mi, adentro comienza a hacer movimientos rápidos y yo sigo su ritmo...

-Te amo.- me susurra.

-Tambiėn te amo.- respondo en un susurro.

-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer.

«El centro de entrenamiento es mucho más avanzado que el año pasado»

Estámos ahí: Peeta, Haymitch, Gale y yo, aparte de algunos otros tributos.

Gale y Haymitch se dirigen al puesto de cuchillos, donde Haymitch le está enseñando a usarlos por si alguien más toma el arco o no tiene alguna otra arma, veo que los dos están lanzándole cuchillos a una especie de holograma anaranjado que simula ser una persona y, una vez que el arma haya dado en él, se deshace, dejando cubitos del mismo color.

Peeta y yo estámos con las espadas, lo observo y veo que es demasiado bueno, casi como yo con el arco. Dejo que practique un poco más, lo tomo de la mano y siento que una mano que no es la de Peeta sujeta mi hombro por detrás.

-Hola, Katniss, Peeta.- dice Finnick con una sonrisa.

-Hola Finnick- respondemos Peeta y yo al unísono.

-Que adorables se ven juntos.- añade. Peeta ríe nervioso.- Peeta, estaba viendo lo bueno que eres con la espada... Hagamos un trato, yo te enseño a usar el tridente y tú me enselas a usar la espada, ¿Te parece?.

-Buena idea, vamos, yo puedo enseñarles a ambos a usar el arco.

-Pues andando, Chica en Llamas.- suelta Finnick pasando un brazo por encima de mi hombro.

Llegamos al puesto de arcos y cada quien tomamos uno.

-Yo primero- salta de inmediato mi Chico del Pan.

-Podemos hacerlo los tres, señor celoso.- comenta Finnick riendo.

-¡Ya!, paren y adentro los dos.- los regaño.

Los tres nos posamos frente a una puerta eléctrica de vidrio, se abre y aparece un tabñero digital con los modos de entrenamiento, elijo uno de nivel medio.

Doy en un holograma tras otro, Peeta y Finnick me ven asombrados y comenzan a lanzar flechas.

Somos un trío asombroso, ellos han aprendido rápidamente.

Los tres ahora somos amigos.

-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer-Joshifer.

Ha llegado _La gran noche._ Todos los tributos están elegantes y preparados para las entrevistas. Peeta se ve exesivamente guapo con el traje de fina, elegante y delicada seda color blanca, una rosa en la solapa del mismo color de la que Snow lleva siempre en el mismo lugar: Una rosa blanca. Claro, la rosa de Coriolanus apesta a sangre y rosas anormales, la de mi Chico del Pan no, este es un aroma dulce y natural. Lleva el saco y el pantalón perfectamente ajustados y hace que sus preciosos ojos azules resalten al igual que sus dorados cabellos tan hermosos que tienen un brillo sin igual a la luz del sol.

Por fin es hora... Haymitch da algunos consejos a los muchachos antes de que él y yo tomemos nuestro lugar como espectadores de las entrevistas.

Flickerman aparece con una chaqueta brillante de color morada, un pantalón ajustado color azul y su cabello que se iguala con su raro pantalón.

-¡Hey! ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos!.- Grita emocionado a todos los patrocinadores, mentores y demás personas del público capitolino.- Buenas noches... esta noche en este escenario, se presentarán 21 tributos ordinarios, y... Mi querido público, lamentablemente tenderemos que dejar ir a dos o a los tres tributos vencedores de Juegos pasados... Tendrémos a Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark y Blight.-La multitud suelta gritos... Algunos de emoción, otros reclamando.

Veo como pasan los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 3, no les tomo mucha atención ya que no creo que puedan serme útiles, pero el tributo a continuación llama de inmediato mi atención ya que últimamente le he tomado confianza y algo de afecto por sus atenciones con mi Chico del Pan y conmigo. Finnick.

\- Y ahora, damas y caballeros, denle un aplauso al ídolo de todas las jovencitas y damas de todo Panem... Finnick Odair.- Las señoras e incluso niñas y adolescentes comienzan a gritar emocionadas cosas incoherentes y fuera de lo común cuando ven a Finnick pisar el escenario. Él dedica algunas palabras y simplemente todas se vuelven locas.

Pasan si importarme los distritos 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y 11...

Gale está parado en el escenario justo enfrente de Caesar Flickerman. Va muy bien vestido, con un pantalón azul marino, un saco del mismo color y una camisa negra, unos zapatos muy finos y brillantes.

-Ahora denle un aplauso a Gale Hawthorne, el mejor Amigo de la Chica en Llamas.- Ríe como siempre.- ¡Un gusto Gale! ¿Cómo estás tomando esto?

-Caesar, un gusto también. Pues en realidad pienso qué todo esto es un asco, es simplemente una idiotez.-dice sinceramente.

-¡Uh!, ¡Vaya! El minero en Llamas ha encendido su furia.- todo el público ríe.

-Claro, claro, eres Capitolino, entiendo la razón de tu estúpido sentido del humor.- dice enojado.

-Gale, sería mejor que te calmes.

-¡NO! Flickerman, NO, llevamos años viendo como nuestros amigos y familiares luchan por sobrevivr, pero la mayoría no lo logra. Dime, ¿Qué sentirías si algún amigo o familiar tuyo va a los juegos- Todo el público y Caesar guardan silencio.- Ustedes, ¿Que sentirían?-grita al público Capitolino. - ¿Y usted presidente Snow?. Yo opino que todo esto es una estupidez que no nos contribuye a nada.- Gale deja al público en Shock y Caesar vuelve a hablar.

-¡Menudo chico, eh!.- el público se despabila.- Y ahora, Damas y Caballeros, el novio de la Chica en Llamas, reciban a Peeta Mellark.- el público grita, aplaude y hasta silba.

-¡Bienvenido, Peeta.!

-Hola Caesar.- responde sin mucho afán.

-¿Pasa algo, Peeta?- pregunta confuso Flickerman.

-Pues... Todo iba bien, todo, iría a los Juegos sin otra preocupación más que Katniss pero ahora estoy más preocupado que nunca. Y sería todo mucho más sencillo si... No... Si...

-¿Quė, Peeta?

-Si no fuera por el bebé.

El público Capitolino queda absorto por un momento en las palabras de mi Chico del Pan y despues se escuchan exclamaciones como: ¿Un bebé? ¡Paren todo! ¡Que se cancelen los Juegos!.

Se apagan las luces, las pantallas, no se cómo pero Peeta llega hasta mi y me abraza. El silencio, las pantallas y las luces, me han provocado un escalofrío. Pero a lo lejos se oyen unas pisadas más misteriosas que todo lo sucedido antes. Peeta me toma fuerte la mano y la multitud ha empezado a soltar gritos.

De entre la oscuridad, un ejército de Agentes de la Paz viene hacia nosotros.

 **¡Hola, hola!. ¿Cómo están?.**

 **Les gustó éste capítulo?.**

 **Dejenme sus Reviews, Porfa. :'D**

 **Y ahora a responder Reviews... :3**

 **Anayatzin.**

 **Gracias, gracias, graciaaas. Ya actualice y espero que te esté gustando. :D**

 **Tris Mellark Herondale... :')**

 **Patata descerebrada xD Te amooo! :3**

 **Ya puse mi escena " _SexIntensoxxxPornoHornyAcciónEnElCapitolio."_**

 ** _Soy una leshuga brillante, lo se. XD_**

 ** _Le eche inspiración a esa parte pero me arrepentí, lo escribi muuuuy intenso, lo borré y dejé esa miseria de acción... XDD :/ (te paso lo que no publique Inbox) xD_**

 ** _¡Ya mañana, ya mañana, ya mañanaaaa!. :3_**

 ** _Fecha memorable..._**

 ** _-Nutella._**

 ** _-Oreos._**

 ** _-THG._**

 ** _-Llorar._**

 ** _-Comer. Tragar*_**

 ** _Tu sabes 7uu7 xD :3_**

 ** _MATOV._**

 ** _Patata & Leshuga. Forevaaa._**

 ** _Lucy N. Mellark Eaton._**

 ** _No te preocupes, te entiendo y espero tu Review :')_**

 **LaChicaDelArco.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que mi Fic sea de tu agrado.**

 **¿Te gustó este capítulo?. :3**

 **Claro, tenía que emparejarlos desde el inicio *-* Amo Everlark.**

 **Y amo aún más Joshifer. :3**

 **Saludos!. :3**

 **Un beso para todas/os.**

 **(Si hay errores en los nombres o en algo, perdón... ¡Son 06:25 am y no he dormido.!)**

 **- _KatnissMellarkHawthorne_.**


	7. Mil disculpas :(

**Mis amados lectores.㈴5..**

Primero que nada les pido una disculpa, ya me retrasé con el Fic, pero ya pronto publicaré el capítulo 7 y, a partir de ahí les prometo que voy a actualizar rápido...

Miren, estoy en exámenes y pues he estado estudiando y no me puedo centrar ahorita en la totalidad o cómo antes en el Fic, ya hoy en la mañana acabo los exámenes, pero por favor comprendanme y tengan paciencia... Les juro a ustedes y ya me lo juré a mi misma que no voy a abandonar la historia, ya empecé el capítulo pero como les digo... No he tenido mucho tiempo. Les juro que no lo voy a abandonar, en serio y, si, ya me tardé pero por favor discúlpenme. :(

El sábado o la próxima semana subo el capítulo, y así constantemente. Como soy medio desordenada en cuánto horarios y/o fechas voy a establecer el día y la hora a la que voy a actualizar...

-Sábados a las 10 pm. ¿Les parece? sí no, ustedes díganme.

Estaba pensando en escribir otro Fic inspirado en lo siguiente:

 _"Así que después de que me susurra:_

 _-¿Me amas real o no?._

 _Yo respondo:_

 _-Real._

 _Al despertar me dí cuenta de que todo fué un sueño, es día de la cosecha y Prim duerme a mi lado..."_

¿Qué opinan?...

Bueno en realidad tengo vaaaarias ideas y pienso escribirlas, pero por ahora me aplico en éste y voy a subir el primer capítulo de ése que les acabo de contar. :3

Los Martes a la misma hora lo subiría. :3

También estoy, (bueno ya no lo he escrito) trabajando en un Crossover con una amiga y es de Los Juegos del Hambre y Harry Potter. :3 Y sólo tengo 2 o 3capítulos la verdad no recuerdo, ¿Quieren que lo publique? ¿Lo continúo? Por favor díganme en sus Reviews. :') Se llama _"El hechizo contra el Capitolio."_

 _Sinopsis_.

Después de haber Derrocado a Snow, Paylor sube al poder, pero la avaricia y la sed de más poder aumentó...

En Hogsmade, un pequeño pueblo de hechiceros dentro de Panem abarcando del distrito 4 al 12 todos estan cansados de las acciones de Paylor y la nueva decisión que tomó, Hermione, al ser separada de el amor de su vida inicia accidentalmente un levantamiento, próximamente una revolución. ¿Lograrán derrocar al Capitolio una vez más?¿Panem hará justicia de nuevo?

Avísenme por favor.

Los quiere mucho...

- _ **KatnissMellarkHawthorne**_.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

El sonido de las botas pisando fuertemente las baldosas me aterra, no se que pueda pasar, no se que nos harán o si torturarán a Gale.

Siento una máno en mi hombro izquierdo y otra en el derecho, las manos me van arrastrando por la oscuridad, luego me ponen una bolsa de tela en la cabeza e impide totalmente mi visión.

Por fin me detengo, estoy al borde del pánico, no escucho ya más voces, ni la de mi Chico del Pan, ni la de los Capitolinos, ni la de Gale; hay un silencio absoluto, sólo me queda esperar, esperar una posible tortura, pero aún así, en éste momento, la mayor tortura es desconocer lo que nos deparará el futuro.

JenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiam

 _No veo algo claro, ni hay una conversación, sólo pasan ante mis ojos miles de imágenes: Peeta, Finnick y Gale corriendo en la arena mientras quince mutos van detrás de ellos y, luego los tres son alcanzados y, simultáneamente, tres cañones suenan.._

 _...Mis estilistas de los primeros juegos están en un jardín del Capitolio y, de repente cinco Agentes de la Paz se acercan, suenan tres pistolas y la sangre de Flavius, Octavia y Venia se derrama por todo el verde pasto..._

 _...Madge, Gale, Sae, Ripper, Prim, mi madre, todos estan secuestrados en la mansión de Snow con las manos sangrando por la presión que ejercen sobre ellas las esposas de frío y duro metal, sus cuerpos estan golpeados y, a algunos los han convertido en Avox..._

 _...Peeta y yo en la gira de la victoria, un anciano levanta los tres dedos centrales hacia nosotros, dos Agentes de la Paz lo arrastran al Edificio de Justicia y lo matan, de los tejados, de los alrededores comienzan a disparar Agentes de la Paz, a todos, sin compasión alguna, Peeta corre a ayudar a unos niños y yo corro tras de él, pero en el intento también morimos..._

 _...Mutos. Homenajes. Amigos. Estilistas. Peeta. Yo. Esta noche en mis sueños todos gritan._

JenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiamJenJoshLiam

Haymitch tiene un algodón con algo de olor muy fuerte cerca de mi nariz, Peeta y Effie están a su lado y aún no del todo consciente escucho la voz de Peeta.

—¡Está despertando!— grita tan fuerte que logra despabilarme.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto por la escena que veo ante mí.

—Después de lo sucedido hace un rato, te desmayaste, Peeta te sostuvo y regresó rápidamente contigo aquí (la habitación del Centro de Entrenamiento), ya estás a salvo.—responde Effie.

—¿Y Gale?—salto — ¿Dónde está?- todos me desvían la mirada y por la expresión en sus rostros se que algo no anda bien, así que volteo a ver a Peeta.

—Peeta, ¿Y Gale?.

—No sabemos, las pantallas se apagaron y la multitud estaba enloquecida, lo último que alcance a ver fue que un Agente de la Paz lo tenía, pero no se que paso después, porque te desmayaste y tuvimos que regresar. Lo más seguro es que Snow lo haya mandado capturar.

Me quedo un minuto analizando lo que dijo Peeta: "Lo más seguro es que Snow lo haya mandado capturar" .

Tal vez Gale y yo ya no seamos amigos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me importe, fué mi mejor amigo durante años, cuidó de Prim y mi madre cuando no estuve y, pasamos momentos bonitos juntos, entonces me preocupa que le puedan hacer porque él aún sigue siendo mi amigo, no el mejor, pero mi amigo.

Si lo que dijo Peeta es cierto, tendré que buscar alguna forma de ayudarlo, por todo lo que hizo por mi, y si es posible matar a Snow, ya no puedo dejar que mi hermanita u otros niños sigan sufriendo, aguantando las injusticias del Capitolio, Snow debe pagar por lo que ha hecho, y de eso me encargaré yo.

«¿Es posible que Snow capture y torture a Gale, en lugar de mandarlo a los Juegos? » ¡Rayos! Claro que es posible, Snow puede hacer lo que él quiera.

—Y ¿entonces que pasará con los juegos—acto seguido, se enciende la pantalla en la pared que tenemos situada frente a nosotros y comienzan las respuestas a mis preguntas.

En la pantalla, aparece un resumen de las entrevistas y, después el presidente Snow, en su mansión, con el ceño severamente fruncido y anuncia que, debido al incidente de hace algunas horas había mandado a capturar a un chico y que, con suerte, su castigo no fué tan duro, por lo que lo ha dejado ir pero aún así el chico entrará a la Arena. _«Sé de quién se trata, es Gale.»_

—Y esta advertencia es para todos— dice señalando con el dedo indice hacia la cámara—Cualquiera que ignore las advertencias históricas, preparese a pagar el más alto precio— Y sin más se apaga la pantalla.

Nos quedamos mudos, pasan cinco minutos y nadie dice nada, mis dudas se han aclarado y Gale, no se dónde esté.

Y, al cabo de diez minutos se abre la puerta principal, es él; viene cabizbajo, con la elegante camisa que llevaba que ahora está rasgada, sucia y llena de sangre, apenas puede caminar y hay una enorme mancha de sangre en su espalda; es hasta que levanta la cabeza cuando me doy cuenta que en su cara hay miles de raspones y heridas aún abiertas.

Effie al instante suelta un grito ahogado que reprime llevándose ambas palmas de la mano derecha hacia su pintoresca boca. Haymitch, hasta escupe el licor que ha estado bebiendo y suelta la botella, la cuál, en el piso, se convierte en miles de pedacitos de cristal y el líquido se esparce por todo el suelo. Peeta me mira y creo que al parecer tenemos la misma expresión en el rostro y, al mismo tiempo, nos levantamos y corremos a ayudar a Gale, el cuál ahora mismo está tambaleandose, a punto de caer.

—¡Gale!—grito mientras Peeta y yo corremos a ayudarlo.

—Uhh... ¿Katniss?...— no puede ni hablar.

—Camina, Gale, con cuidado.—dice mi Chico del Pan poniendo una mano en la sangrante espalda de Gale.

Entre Peeta y yo llevamos a Gale a su habitación y, en lo que llegan a la habitación Haymitch y Effie, le quitamos la camisa y, cuando vemos las grandes llagas que tiene en espalda y brazos, ponemos una sábana blanca encima de la cama para no manchar la colcha de fina y suave seda.

—Effie—grito alterada— ¡Ven de prisa!—ella llega en un instante y corre con sus enormes tacones hacia nosotros.

—¡Cielos!, ¿Qué le han hecho a éste muchacho? tiene llagas por toda la espalda.—exclama casi sin poder creer lo que ve, enseguida se dirige al botiquín que está en el baño y sin pensarlo saca alcohol,una especie d pomada morada, algodón y agua oxigenada para curar la sangrienta y lastimada espalda de Gale.

Vuelve con nosotros y de inmediato, Peeta le quita el agua oxigenada a Effie, seguido de un algodón y comienza a limpiar la espalda de Gale.

Destapa el alcohol y sin poder controlar la ola de temblor que le recorre las manos deja caer un chorro en la espalda de Gale, acto seguido sus gritos estremecen toda la habitación, le quito el algodón a Peeta y comienzo a dar pequeños toques en la espalda de Gale para remover la sangre, Effie parece estar alterándose cada vez más, de repente, aparece Haymitch en la puerta y toma la mano de Effie.

—¿Nerviosa, cariño?— Effie presiona su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, por esta reacción veo que Haymitch de nuevo apesta intolerablemente a licor—¿De qué me perdí?

—¡HAYMITCH!, no es momento para tus estupideces, el muchacho esta severamente herido— grita Effie mientras le suelta una bofetada.

—Sabes Effie, deberías cerrar la boca—dice Haymitch burlon.

—¡NO! cierra tu la boca, siempre tienes que decir algo incohen...-Effie deja la frase sin terminar porque Haymitch la interrumpe con un beso.

Ambos se quedan mirando unos segundos y después, Effie es la que lo besa.

Imito a Peeta que ha empezado a toser a propósito.

—¿Effie?¿Haymitch?¿recuerdan que tenemos que curar a Gale?

El color sube por las mejillas de ambos y cada uno se va por un lado de la habitación, Effie hacia nosotros y, Haymitch hacia el alcohol que dejamos a un lado de la cama de Gale, de reojo, alcanzo a ver que le da un trago e inmediatamente le quito la pequeña botella.

Gale está retorciéndose en la cama, apretando los dientes y los puños, recuerdo que aquí hay unos pequeños frasquitos de una cosa llamada " _Morflina_ ", mi madre, en casa, escasamente los tiene, Magde se los lleva de aquí, del Capitolio.

—¡Peeta!, ¡el botiquín, traeme el botiquín!— Peeta inmediatamente corre hacia él y en pocos segundos tengo el botiquín en mis manos y, afortunadamente, ahí está la morflina y a su lado una jeringa para inyectarsela. Saco la morflina y la jeringa, preparo la inyección y estoy a punto de inyectársela pero Peeta me la quita y lo hace él.

—Estabas temblando demasiado.—me dice tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—Lo sé, pero tranquila, tenemos que calmar a Gale.

Cada vez, la intensidad de los gritos de Gale es menor, la morflina ha reducido un poco el dolor pero, obviamente, no del todo, él aún sigue gritando y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Después de esto, Peeta y yo seguimos limpiando su espalda y lo hacemos juntos ya que, uno solo no limpiaría rápido tantas heridas.

Poco a poco, con cuidado y tranquilamente vamos limpiando su espalda; nuestras manos están cubiertas de sangre pero hemos terminado, Gale sigue recostado en la cama y la sábana que hace apenas algunos minutos era blanca, ahora es color roja.

Me dirijo al baño para lavarme las manos y regresar finalmente a colocarle una capa de pomada en las heridas de toda la espalda de Gale.

Estoy semi inclinada, frotando mis manos una sobre otra, viendo como la cristalina y pura agua se resbala entre mis dedos y la espuma que hace el jabón se desvanece con cada gotita de agua. De repente me seco las manos y, posteriormente volteo y me topo con sus ojos, nada parecidos a los míos.

—Tengo miedo—susurra Peeta mientras baja la mirada.—Tengo miedo de ir a la arena, de no ser el vencedor, de que me alejen de ti.

—No permitas que Snow te aleje de mi— lo tomo entre mis manos y lo beso—no lo permitas, tu puedes ganar, lo sé.

Salimos del baño, tomados de la mano y regresamos con Gale; rápidamente tomo la pomada que Effie sacó del botiquín, la destapo y, al meter los dedos, siento una sensación de frescura y algo que relaja mis dedos, entonces lo recuerdo: _«Es la misma pomada que Haymitch me mandó a la arena el año pasado.»_

Claro que esto aliviará casi al instante el dolor de Gale, así como el ardor, dolor e inflamación de mi pantorrilla en los Juegos pasados y las rojas y abiertas ampollas de las manos; sinceramente, esta pomada es algún tipo de cosa mágica que te alivia el dolor en un instante; Gale no tiene ampollas en la piel, pero sus llagas son horrorosas, así que, de una vez por todas, saco los dedos que tengo enterrados en la pomada y se la unto por toda la espalda, su espalda se pone menos tensa y él suelta un suspiro de alivio, _«Sé lo que de siente morir de dolor y, que de repente, un regalo mágico, descienda hasta ti en un paracaídas plateado, para aliviar tu dolor, una de las mejores cosas.»_

Haymitch y Effie salen de la habitación y, con Gale ya más tranquilo, Peeta y yo nos permitimos un tiempo juntos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá que está a pocos metros de la cama de Gale; la espalda de Peeta bien recargada en el sofá y yo a un lado, recargando mi cabeza sobre su regazo, él, con uno de sus brazos, me rodea la espalda hasta llegar a mi hombro y desciende hasta mi cintura y, así los dos nos vamos quedando poco a poco dormidos, con la angustia de que, al amanecer, quizá sea la última vez que hayamos estado juntos.

Siento una gota de algo caer sobre mi cabeza...«otra, y otra», no subo la mirada, hasta oír que mi Peeta está, al parecer, llorando.

—Peeta— susurro.

—¿Katniss, por qué sigues despierta?

—Tus lágrimas goteaban en mi cabeza.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez, éstas sea las últimas horas que pase contigo.

 _«Las últimas horas, los últimos abrazos, nuestra última noche juntos.»_ —Tranquilo, tu ganarás, estoy segura.

—No funcionó lo del bebé — derrama una lágrima más. — todos hicimos lo que pudimos para detener los Juegos, la gente enloqueció con la noticia, pero aún así, ese momento, fué el mejor de mi vida.

Y, justo en este momento, no me contengo más y me suelto a llorar.

—¡Prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos!, ¡promételo!.

—Te lo prometo.

—Katniss, tienes que aceptar que probablemente, ésta vez no sobreviva— aprieta fuertemente mi mano.

Siento algo extraño que me alborota el estómago y provoca un nudo en mi garganta.

— Tienes que saber que siempre te amé, incondicionalmente. Desde el primer momento que te vi, con tus dos trenzas perfectamente acomodadas, no sólo una, también recuerdo, cuando estábamos en la clase de música, todo estaba normal y de repente el maestro dijo:

«— ¿Quién sabe la Canción del Valle?» y tú alzaste la mano, recuerdo tu voz, era tan perfecta, el salón entero se detuvo a escucharte, todos estábamos atentos, incluso, recuerdo que una compañera, Delly, me dijo:

«— Su voz es hermosa, ¿no?», y yo le respondí

: «—Ella es hermosa»

Después de eso, ella sólo agregó:

 _«Cuando canta, hasta los Sinsajos se detienen a escuchar»_ y estaba en lo cierto. Desde ese día cada día te veía ir a tu casa, ¡Cada día!.

Me quedo callada al escuchar todo lo que dijo Peeta.

—Sólo, quería que lo supieras, siempre te amé, ahora te amo y te amaré por siempre.

No se qué decirle, no se qué hacer, asi que sólo me acerco, seco sus lágrimas.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y, te amo como nunca he amado jamás.

Me suelto a llorar cómo loca y a pensar en miles de cosas horribles que podrían pasar por la mañana, seguido de ésto, se revuelve mi estómago y corro hacia el baño a vomitar y, por supuesto, no es nada agradable.

Ahora me siento enojada por algo, no se ni siquiera por qué.

—Katniss, ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé ¡Déjame!— el se da la vuelta y está a punto de salir.— ¿Porqué me dejas sola, Peeta?, ¡Ven conmigo!

—Me dijiste que te dejara sola, ¿Quién te entiende?

—¡No me grites!— y me suelto a llorar « _¿Qué está pasándome?, hace tres minutos estaba normal»_

¿Porque tengo cambios de humor tan repentinos?¿Por qué sigo vomitando?

—Tranquila, mi Princesa, todo estará bien— me dice Peeta y me pasa una mano por el cabello y luego me da un beso en la mejilla y eso hace que regrese un poco mi estado normal.

Me levanto, me lavo la boca, la cara y los dientes y regreso a la normalidad.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué fué lo que te pasó?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero tranquilo, ya estoy bien— le doy un beso en la boca y regresamos al sofá.

Analizo un poco lo que pasó ahí dentro, el vómito y los cambios de humor, _«¡el vómito y los cambios de humor!»_

¡Oh por dios! mi madre me había hablado de ésto, el vómito, los cambios de humor, yo casi no se nada pero, ¿es posible?.

¿Cuándo fué mi último periodo? _«Haz memoria, Katniss, haz memoria»._ No puede ser, van diez días de retraso.

— Peeta, mi madre me habló una vez sobre los embarazos, me dijo: _"El día que tengas relaciones, Katniss, días después, probablemente, se presenten algunos síntomas que te comprobaran si quedaste embarazada o no, los principales son: Vómito, mareos y cambios constantes de humor"_ y...

Él esboza una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, una sonrisa mucho más hermosa que las demás.

—Y... entonces...

—Creo que si.— y ambos sonreímos.

Ya me imagino a mi bebé, los tres jugando en la pradera, cantando canciones de cuna, de amor, dándole toda la protección que una madre y un padre puedan brindarle a su hija, con sus pequeños rizos dorados como los de su padre, con sus pequeñas manitas llenas de harina por ayudarle a su padre a hornear pasteles, nos imagino como una familia feliz, iluminándo cada día su rostro con una sonrisa.

—Peeta, ¡Seremos padres!.

Dejo que Peeta se acerque a mi vientre, ponga una mano encima haga círculos mientras dice...

—Hola bebito, somos tus papás ¿Estás bien en el vientre de mami?— oírlo hablar así hace que me desborde de felicidad y, mientras comienzo a llorar, suelto una risita de alegría.

Protegeremos a este bebé con nuestra vida y por nada del mundo dejaremos que nos lo arrebaten. El rostro de mi Chico del Pan se ilumina y sus ojos azules se cristalizan.

—Seas niña o seas niño, te amaremos más que a nada, seras libre y feliz, en las noches, cuando tengas miedo, mami y yo estaremos ahí para cuidar tus sueños y ahi, en ese momento Peeta comienza a dedicarle unas hermosas palabras al bebé.

 _"Jamás fuí tan feliz, contigo ahora a mi lado,_

 _Imagino el color de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz sonando,_

 _todo lo tendrás, con nosotros ahora como papás._

 _Mami y yo esperamos tu llegada,_

 _para poder ver tus ojos hermosos y,_

 _al hacerlo, yo te prometo,_

 _que serás nuestra niña adorada._

 _Mi princesa, mi niña, tu vocecita resonara en el prado,_

 _y ahí la imitará un Sinsajo,_

 _jugarás en las flores,_

 _como de niña tu mami con Primrose lo hacía,_

 _serás feliz con nosotros cada día."_

Tu mami y yo te amaremos siempre y,

ella y yo también nos amaremos siempre.

Terminando las hermosas palabras de mi Chico del Pan, se levanta, me abraza y me besa.

 _—¡Serás una gran madre, Katniss!_

 **Y... ¡Estoy de vuelta!, ¿Me extrañaron? (Yo se que no) :'( pero yo si los extrañé ¡MUUUUUCHO! :c**

 **Pero aquí está el capítulo, ya se, ya se, me tardé demasiado, pero les voy a contar por que, ¡** ** _Es justo después de haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo.!_**

 ** _¿Recuerdan el fic que les dije? (real o no real) ese ya casi acabo de escribirlo y pronto subiré el primer capítulo._**

 **"Entré a la escuela... mucha, pero mucha tarea, proyectos, exposiciones y ya saben que más.**

 **Estuve escribiendo y borrando éste capítulo varias veces porque no quedaba** ** _(Nunca me había pasado eso) *Writers block*_**

 **Escribí una primera versión: Prueba de embarazo de Katniss, esa era la razón de tanto alboroto.**

 **Segunda versión: Peeta no entraba a los Juegos por órdenes de Snow, igualmente, debido al embarazo de Katniss.**

 **Y justo llevaba la mitad y pensaba "No, esto no me gusta" y simplemente lo borraba y empezaba con la hoja en blanco.**

 **De repente tomaba espacios para escribir saliendo de la escuela o en algún tiempo libre, pero HOY decidí terminarlo,** ** _(amo desvelarme escribiendo, creo que tengo más ideas a éstas horas.)_**

 **Sé que me pidieron que no torturara a Gale, pero chicos, perdón, no llegaron a mi deficiente imaginación más ideas, simple y sencillamente intentar la prueba de embarazo de Katniss, la visita al doctor o la orden de Snow como un sólo capítulo cada uno, no me quedo, así que decidí hacerlo así y de verdad, gracias por la espera, gracias por Leer.**

 **Instagram. Fandomsworldfiction**

 ** _¡Espero sus Reviews!_**

 ** _Los amo._**

 ** _-KatnissMellarkHawthorne.❤_**


End file.
